Refrain
by Zodiac-Aries
Summary: Impossible Love Challenge By HawkRider. It was true that Riku loved Kairi. It was true that he would have done anything for her. But she rejected him. Is it still the same now, after a year of being away from her? One-Sided Riku X Kairi
1. Photo

**Author's Note:** So this is one story I will be working with. It is the Impossible Pairings Challenge (is that what it is called?) Put up by **HawkRider.** Pairing will be...well as you can tell by the character selection alone, Kairi and Riku, but mostly one sided throughout the entire thing. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Tetsuya Nomura does.

* * *

"_Sorry. I love you and all, but only as a friend. I don't want to lose that friendship with you. That's okay with you right?"_

That phrase kept repeating itself in the head of a silver haired teen. Riku laid on his bed after a long day of school. His aqua eyes were down cast as he stared at the ceiling. A contemplative look was on his face and his mouth was set in a sad frown. After a few moments of silence, a defeated sigh escaped his lips.

"I knew the answer already," he said aloud to himself. His voice echoed of the walls in his room. "I already knew she didn't see me the way I saw her." A humorless laugh escaped his lips. "Yet it still hurts so much when she rejected me." He could feel the tears slide down his cheeks. The boy didn't even know he was crying. For the next hour, Riku laid on his bed silently crying. After that Riku wiped away his tears and sat up. Looking at his clock, he noted it was close to midnight. Wanting to get a drink of water before he going to sleep, he went downstairs into the kitchen. Turning on the lights, Riku grabbed a glass from the sink and filled it with water. Riku sipped it slowly before finishing it in one go. He washed his glass and decided to head back to the room but stopped for a moment.

Turning off the lights in the kitchen, he walked into the living room. Only the moon provided the light in the room. He walked over to several tables that had pictures on it. Many contained pictures of his family, few had pictures of the family when he was younger, and a few contained pictures of him with his friends. One in particular caught his eye. Picking it up, Riku stared at it for a few moments. It was a picture of him along with two best friends at the beach, taken a couple of months ago. He was to the left of a boy with brown spiky hair in red shorts. Riku was facing partially away from the picture a small smirk on his face and the boy was smiling with his eyes closed. On the boy's other side was a girl in a two piece pink bikini. She had read hair that went to her shoulder and her blue eyes were shining in the camera and her smile seemed to brighten the picture. Those two were Sora and Kairi: Sora his best friend and Kairi was the love of his life.

"The love of my life that rejected me today," Riku sighed. Putting down the picture, the silver haired teen sighed. "Although, I should be happy for them. She chose Sora in the end. They're both happy with each other." This caused him to frown again. "God, I'm too self sacrificing." Going out of the room, he stopped at the entrance to the living room and grabbed an envelope from the table. Grabbing it, Riku knew what he wanted to do now.

(**A Few Months Later)**

"Sora, come on stop crying," Riku tried to sooth his sobbing friend. Riku was standing in front of his car, in the trunk was several bags and boxes. He was wearing a white vest over a yellow shirt and black pants. In front of him were his close friends seeing him off as he prepared to leave for college. His brown haired best friend was sobbing his eyes out. "I'm still going to visit on Christmas and Spring Break."

"But, but, that's so far away!" Sora cried out. His red shirt had tear stains on it as he cried a bit too emotionally."And you're moving so far away too! Why did you decide to go to school in Radiant Garden? Why not stay here in Destiny Islands?"

"Because I got a full scholarship to the university there," Riku replied. "Why look a gift horse in the mouth?" Still Sora was crying. Turning his head to Kairi, who was also crying a bit. "Can you calm down your boyfriend please Kairi?" The red haired girl nodded and said soothing words to Sora.

"I still can't believe you're moving so far away too," Kairi said in a calm voice. She gave him a teary smile and a hug. "We'll miss you." Riku returned the hug lightly. She felt so good in his hands, but he promised himself that he would give up on her, for his sake and for the sake of his friends of well.

"I'll miss you guys too." He let go of Kairi and turned to his other friends. "Axel, don't let Xion do anything stupid while I'm gone. Since you're going to be staying on Destiny Islands for college, I want you to make sure Seifer and them don't do anything stupid while I'm gone yeah."

"Got it Disciplinary Committee Captain," a spiky red haired teen smirked and did a mock salute. He stood a bit taller than Riku himself. His green eyes and met Riku's aqua eyes and they nodded to each other, coming into an understanding with each other. They then shook hands and nodded at each other.

"Hey!" a girl who looked like Kairi shouted, although she had black hair. "I am not that bad. If anything Axel is the one who gets into trouble." Riku smiled at Xion and gave her a hug as well.

"I know, I know. I'm just teasing you Xion." After their hug she smiled at him, but he also noticed some tears pooling in her eyes. "I'm going to miss you Xion. Make sure Axel stays out of trouble okay." The girl nodded her head.

"God you're a total sap sometimes Riku," a boy's voice said from behind him. Looking behind him he saw two blonds looking at him, one boy and one girl. The boy had a white jacket over a black shirt and white pants. His hair was spiked a bit.

"I think you got me mixed up with your brother Roxas," Riku smiled at the jab. "Sora is the sap here." The two pounded fists with each other and smirked. "Keep on training man, I want to see how well your martial arts gets better when I come back."

"Don't lose your touch then. I wouldn't want to fight you all rusty. That wouldn't feel like much of a second victory."

"I was just tired that day."

"Whatever you say dude." Riku rolled his eye at his friend before turning to the last person there. The blond girl was wearing a simple white dress. He reached out and gave her a hug as well.

"See you around Namine," Riku told her.

"See you Riku," she replied while still hugging him. After he let her go she still looked at him. "Do you mind if I call or email you for help on my homework still." He smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course. What type of friend would I be if I didn't." Axel walked over and placed an arm on Riku's shoulder.

"Heh, ever the smart guy huh Riku?" the red haired teen laughed. "Just because you were valedictorian doesn't mean you have to always be tutoring other people."

"I like to spread knowledge man. Why do you think I accepted the letter to Radiant Garden University?" Riku then looked at his watch and sighed. "Well, I have to go. I want to get there before nightfall and its already noon. I have a long drive a head of me." He then looked at his friends one at a time and stopped on Sora who had finally stopped crying. "I really am going to miss you guys."

"How about one last hug then?" Sora suggested. Riku shrugged his shoulders but spread his arms wide. "GROUP HUG!" Sora shouted with a smile. Suddenly Riku was glomped by everyone, even a rather reluctant Roxas. Riku gave a laugh as they did, welcoming the embrace. When they let go, the silver haired teen wiped away a single tear and nodded at them.

"Goodbye guys." Walking around the car, he entered the drivers seat. He started the engine, gave one last look to his friends who were waving at him, gave them a nod and then drove away. As he did, he looked at them using his rearview mirror, looking specifically at Kairi before focusing on the road ahead of him.

As he drove away from his neighborhood, as he drove away from his city, as he drove away from his old life, Riku was feeling sad yet expectant. _"Don't feel so down. It's a new start for me. New place, new life. I can make new friends and hopefully, hopefully get over Kairi._" Although Riku said that, he couldn't help himself when he took out his wallet and looked at a picture in it. It was the same photo of the three of them on the beach. Back when times were simpler and when he still thought he had a chance with the girl he loved.

* * *

**Author's end note: **Leave a review.


	2. Video

**Author's Note:** Chapter two. Chapter 1 has been proofread now as well. Read and enjoy.

* * *

Three months have passed since Riku's departure from Destiny Islands to head to Radiant Garden for college. Life went on as normal for the people there and everything was just fine. All of his friends would get a call from him once a week and they'd talk to Riku about stuff happening at home, while he informed them of what was happening with him. Everyone was happy to hear from him and treasured his calls. Although one person had more contact with him than most, Namine. The blond senior kept emailing, texting and on a regular basis web camming with the boy for help on homework or anything in particular. When something new would happen to Riku, she would also be the first one to know from the group who lived on the Islands. Even Sora, Riku's best friend, didn't have that much correspondence with him. At one point Roxas and Xion teased the blond girl about liking the silver haired teen, causing Namine to blush profusely and deny it.

For her part, Kairi missed Riku too. Having one of your best friends living so far away from them now made her sad, but the phone calls she gets usually made her happy. The two of them would speak about nothing in particular, or how Sora was still being a total sap. It was during those times he called that Kairi would notice just how much her friend meant to her, how he was one of her pillars of support when anything went wrong. That even though he was hundreds of miles away, he was still there for her. That made her smile to herself.

One day after school, Kairi had been invited to Sora's house to study for some tests. All those still in high school (Sora, Roxas, Namine, Kairi and Xion) had gathered at the brown haired boy's house, Axel sadly couldn't come to help out since he had some night classes. Kairi and Namine were the ones who helped the others study during that time, since they were in the top five of senior year. After a two hours of nonstop studying, Sora let out a groan. "Guys, let's take a break please," he whined.

"Sora, it's only," Roxas paused mid-sentence to look at the clock on the wall, "Five o'clock. We've only studied for two hours. You're not going to do well on next week's literature exam."

"I could do well on it. Heck, I bet I can pass with an A!"

"Oh so sure about that?" Xion asked with a smile. "If you're so sure then tell us, who's the author of the book we are reading."

"Uh...Which one?" That made all of them stop and look at him, as if he were serious.

"The one we were reading for the test. The one that we've been going over for the past few hours..." Kairi filled in for her boyfriend.

"Um…"

"Don't tell me you weren't paying attention the entire time Sora," Roxas groaned.

"I was! The title was...uh...The Prince!"

"Well, you got that right, but you didn't answer the question. Who wrote it?"

"Er...the person who wrote it was…" Sora left it hanging, causing all the others to sigh.

"I think...it is time to take a break," Namine suggested. "Maybe Sora needs to eat some food, to get his brain started up." At that moment, the boy's stomach growled, making him blush. This made all the girls giggle and Roxas roll his eyes.

"Figures, he'd be hungry and not focus," Roxas laughed. "I'll start up the stove. Anyone care to help me make dinner? I'm going to make some pasta."

"I'll help," Sora shouted as he stood up. "I'll make some soup." His brother nodded making him smile. Sora then turned to the girls who were sitting around the living room and were facing the TV. "Uh...any of you want to help?"

"Nope!" Kairi and Xion said at the same time.

"It's your house, we're your guests. So you should treat us with some kind hospitality and do all the work. Right Sora?" Kairi said while batting her eyelashes at him. The boy blushed, and opened his mouth only to close it a second after it. After a couple attempts of trying to speak, he just shut his mouth and nodded. "Thank you Sora!" Kairi then kissed him on the cheek. Sora nodded dumbly before heading into the kitchen, but before he did the girls could hear Roxas making a whip cracking noise in the background, causing all the girls to giggle.

Kairi sat back down on the couch and noticed that Namine pulled out her tablet. Xion peered over and smirked at her blond best friend. "Going to talk to Riku again?" the brunette asked. The blond girl just nodded her head, pressing things on the machine to connect to the internet and go on the instant messenger she used to speak to Riku with.

"Yes, he's helping me with my essay," Namine replied. There was a small crash in the background. The three girls turned around and looked at what the noise was and saw Sora on the floor with wide eyes.

"Essay? What essay? We had an essay due?" Sora asked in a panicked voice. Namine giggled, but shook her head.

"No. It's just the essay you need to submit along with your application to Radiant Garden University."

"Oh. You had me scared there for a minute Namine," he let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey! Get back in the kitchen and put the vegetables in the soup already!" they heard Roxas shout.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" The girls laughed again, before Kairi and Xion turned to Namine.

"So...any particular reason you want to go to head to Radiant Garden U?" Kairi asked with a teasing smile as well. Namine absentmindedly nodded her head, as a frown creased her face.

"He's not on today…" she mumbled to herself before turning to her two girl friends. "I want to go there because they have an amazing art school. I already applied for the art scholarship and submitted some of my work."

"Oh, that's good to hear. Xion and I thought it was because Riku was going to that school." The blond blushed.

"Wh-Why would you say that?"

"Oh come on, each time we even mention Riku you start to blush or immediately ask what's happening to him," Xion stated.

"Yeah, and you're the girl who talks to him the most," Kairi continued. "Actually now that I think about it, he was the boy you spoke to the most out of all our group of friends. With all that evidence, it's hard not to assume you're in love with him." After saying that, Kairi's mind started to turn. She remembered that Riku really never had a girlfriend and the confession he made last year was the reason for it. But now that she thought about it, Riku spent a lot of time with Namine as well. If he wasn't tutoring her, he was just talking with her and joking around. The red head remembered the times she'd call him but he said he was busy helping out their blond friend with something or the other. During those times, she'd feel a bit disappointed and admit she was a bit jealous of Namine. Kairi would always shake of those feelings though, seeing as Riku was her best friend and always would be there for her...right? Breaking out of her thoughts, Kairi looked at Namine who was still blushing but had not responded. The blond just continued to look at stuff on her tablet.

Suddenly there was banging on the door. Xion rushed over, looked through the peephole and opened it. An out of breath Axel stood in front of them. "Axel are you okay?" Xion asked worriedly.

"Does...anyone...have...a...computer...on them?" the red haired boy panted.

"Namine has her tablet."

"Give it here!" Axel shouted. He rushed to the girl, took the tablet and started to type on it.

"What are you doing?" Namine asked.

"Wakka showed me something on Yaotube." He was tapping buttons on it as fast as he can and had finally found what he was looking for. "AH-HA! Sora! Roxas get your asses in here!"

"This better be important," Roxas muttered as the two brothers entered the room. "I have to hurry back to make sure the pasta sauce doesn't evaporate." Axel propped up the tablet on something and showed it to the others.

"Wakka found this video of our old pal Riku posted up by some dude name Demyx." All the friends gathered around the tablet.

The video opened up and they saw a brown haired teen with an 80's hairdo. He had green eyes and a cocky smile on his face. "Hey, my name is Demyx and this is my project for my music class. I had to compose a song and have a friend sing it for me. I also have to put it up on Yaotube so it's easier for my professor to find it. Soooo…I dragged my new friend Riku to sing this song for me!" He turned the camera towards Riku, who looked the same. His yellow and black fashion sense hadn't changed at all, although his hair seemed to have grown past his shoulder and you could see he had grown some muscles. Riku rolled his eyes at the camera.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with," Riku sighed. "I have to study for my a project."

"Aw...you're just going to talk to that girlfriend of yours aren't you?" This caused everyone watching, save Axel since he already saw it, to look surprised. Kairi frowned when she heard that, Riku never told her that she had a girlfriend and from the looks of things no one else knew about it too.

"Shut up. Again, let's get this over with, and why does it matter that I spend time with a girl?" Demyx stopped and turned the camera to himself, to show his skeptical face, before turning it to Riku again.

"It matters because I want to see who this girl is! But, beside the point, let's get this show on the road." The camera was turned towards a stage where a lone mic was put. Riku jumped onto the stage and grabbed the mic. Music started to play from some speakers and the lights dimmed leaving only a spot light on Riku. The silver haired teen opened his mouth and began to sing.

_**Drenched after the knife-like rain**_

_**How long will it take**_

_**before I can smile again?**_

_**This world, where I can be**_

_**with the one I've longed for,**_

_**grant me light.**_

_**When did my true face**_

_**get lost completely?**_

_**Lost and crying out,**_

_**I extend my hands to the distant sky that's a deep, brilliant crimson.**_

_**The that should surely be in my heart…**_

_**I want to know it, I want to know…**_

_**The more I run from loneliness,**_

_**the more it corners me.**_

_**To where do I wander?**_

_**Why do my dreams**_

_**deceive me?**_

_**Crying out and struggling,**_

_**the tomorrow I can't keep hold of is continuously testing me,**_

_**until I can say that even the wounds that remain are part of me,**_

_**again and again…**_

_**You understand, don't you?**_

_**Who I am now,**_

_**and the place that I'm moving towards**_

_**(Forgive my fear,**_

_**Accept even my pain.**_

_**There's still a road that continues on.)**_

_**You are the one, we are the one.**_

_**That crimson radiance echoes in my heart,**_

_**while I strongly embrace all of me**_

_**anywhere, everywhere.**_

After the song, Demyx started to clap and Riku bowed. Turning the camera to himself, Demyx spoke. "There you have it prof, my project and my roommate. I know I usually write rock songs but I hope you liked it. Ladies and gentlemen, hit me up if you need a DJ or a singer. Do you have to say anything to your fans Riku?"

Riku looked at the camera before speaking, "Not really. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to meet up with my _'girlfriend._'" Riku stated while using air quotes. The camera turned back to Demyx, who shrugged. After that the video ended.

Back to the people watching, they were all stunned speechless. Xion was the one who spoke first. "Wow," she mumbled. "Who knew that Riku could sing?" Everyone nodded.

"You should should have seen the girls in my class when Wakka showed me this. They were all squealing like crazy. Those who knew him from high school were asking me if I knew who his girlfriend was, since I keep talking to him. Those who didn't just complained at not being able to have him," Axel explained.

"Damn. After this Riku is going to get a large popularity boost," Sora muttered.

"Hah! That is not a good thing. Remember that swarm of fangirls he had in the high school were annoying enough, now that it is around the world it will even be more annoying," Roxas laughed. "All the power to him. Okay, now if you don't mind I'm going to finish my pasta. Sora, go finish your soup too."

"Okay," Sora nodded. "I'm going to have to call Riku after this. Compliment him and complain to him. He was never that good when we went to karaoke!"

"Hey let me get some chips!" Axel shouted as he ran into the kitchen after the boys to get a snack, once again leaving the two girls. Xion was still a bit shell shocked at Riku's amazing performance. Namine looked a bit pale, before grabbing her tablet and opening the instant messenger, probably to see if Riku was finally on. As for Kairi, she felt as if that song was for some reason aimed at her. That this song he sang was a message for her to understand something about him

* * *

**Author's End Note:** The song used in this chapter is called Garnet by Miyano Mamoru, aka Riku's Japanese voice actor. Leave a review.


	3. Phone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Riku was eating dinner with several of his new friends from Radiant Garden U. There was Demyx, the cool musician; Cloud, the broody extreme sports player; and lastly there was Leon, cop in training. All four of them were at a cafe eating some pizza and talking about how much they are currently loving, or hating in Leon's opinion, classes. It was nearing the end of October and Demyx was curious on his friends' plans for Halloween. "So guys, what are you going to be up to this weekend?" the musician asked.

"Going to Wutai with Tifa for Yuffie's costume party," Cloud replied while taking a bite from his slice.

"Rinoa and I are going to a fancy masquerade near her place," Squall answered.

"So it's only going to be me and Riku here on Halloween for the parties at the frats?" Demyx asked.

"Sorry Dem, but I have plans too," Riku stated. The brown haired boy sighed.

"Figures."

"Hey if you get a girlfriend yourself, you'd be able to go to a party with her."

"Nah, I'd rather not be tied down at the moment." As they kept talking to themselves, Riku's phone rang. The silver haired teen looked down at the screen and saw that it was Kairi calling.

"Hey guys I need to get this. Also, I have to go." Riku shook hands with the others and answered the phone as he began to walk down the street, towards his dorm to pick up some books. After opening the phone he greeted. "Hello."

"Riku! I'm glad you picked up," Kairi greeted.

"You're a friend Kairi, so of course I'd pick up. So what do you need?"

"I was wondering if you were doing anything on Halloween weekend." Riku noted the hesitance in her voice.

"Um...why?"

"You see Sora is hosting a party and was wondering if you were going to go."

"If he wanted to know, he could have called himself. He usually wouldn't make you call."

"He's really busy right now trying to get a list done with Roxas," Kairi explained. "So are you coming to the party or not?"

"I'll see. I have plans. I'm meeting my girlfriend on that night," Riku told her.

"Oh..." There was a hint of disappointment in Kairi's voice.

"Kairi? Is something wrong?"

"N-Nothing. I'll tell Sora you can't make it."

"I never said I wouldn't. I just said that I'll make plans with my girlfriend that day. We may come to visit."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So don't worry your pretty little head Kairi. I'll come and visit, or at least try to."

"Thanks."

"No problem. See you Kairi."

(**With Kairi)**

"Goodbye," Kairi replied as she hung up. The smile on her face slowly growing. She really did miss her friend. While he did call, she wouldn't mind seeing him again. She also wouldn't mind having someone siding with her once in a while during one of her and Sora's arguments. Kairi lost her smile after that.

Sora, the boy she had been with for months, had ended up with several fights with her. Each time it would be over something so small and miscellaneous that some people were wondering how the two of them were able to stay together. At first their relationship was magical, almost everything was going splendidly. Then at some point all of it slowly seeped down the drain. She knew the specific moment rather well. The day Riku physically left Destiny Islands, their relationship seemed to deteriorate. As if Riku was the only thing actively holding the two together. Sure, Kairi still loved Sora but it was getting tougher for her to be with him. So here she was, trying to see if Riku being there would change things. Sadly for her, those hopes were a bit dashed when Riku responded at the fact that he might go somewhere else with his girlfriend no less.

Girlfriend, that word just irked her. Well, not the word by itself. No, that was just fine. The word being put together in the same sentence with Riku was just such a foreign idea to her. Kairi would never admit it but she sort of wished Riku would never get one, especially in her younger days. As to why, it was because she sort of liked the idea of two boys chasing after her, even though she already made her choice. The fact still remained that Riku had actually gotten a girl during the course of the three months he was away. That alone really did not sit well with her. Riku was supposed to be with her always. Not stray off with some other girl when she turned her back.

"God what am I thinking?" she asked her self. "He is not my boyfriend. He can do whatever he wants." Yet when she said that, she felt a pang of hurt in her heart


	4. Hood

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Kairi let out an exasperated sigh. It was Halloween and the party was going on. She had dressed up as witch with a black and purple dress that seemed to be stitched up with white yarn. She also had on a large witch's hat, black and white stockings and black heels. The red haired girl was standing alone. Sora her boyfriend, who was dressed as some sort of vampire, left her alone to party. So here she was now, walking around looking at all her friends and a couple of strangers hanging out. Axel, coming in as a fireman, had spiked the punch and several people were drunk.

Her eyes darted over to Xion, dressed as a ninja, was trying and failing to flirt with Roxas, dressed as his a soldier just like his and Sora's older brother Ventus as they headed to the backyard. The red head darted her eyes looking for Namine, who came dressed as an angel, but sadly couldn't find her. "Where did she go?" Kairi asked aloud. Her blond friend could not handle being in large crowds so well, so she was worried that she attracted some unwanted attention because the costume was rather revealing. Kairi blames Xion for choosing Namine's costume.

Kairi pushed her way through several crowds looking for the shy artist. She saw most of the senior class there, who greeted her. Some of the boys asked her to dance with them but declined, knowing that some of them had less than pure intentions. When Kairi finally found her blond friend, she was surprised to see that the blond was talking, no flirting, with someone in the less crowded kitchen. This person was a man, if their physique was anything to go by. They had on an all black ensemble consisting of a leather long sleeve jacket with its hood on, and black leather pants and boots. Black gloves were on the person's hand as one held a can of soda and another trailing down Namine's jaw. Kairi's mouth fell open as she watched Namine move closer to the figure and smile at him, a rosy blush coloring her cheeks.

Now the red head wanted to stop what was happening between the two for two reasons. One, she had no idea who this hooded fellow was for the hood covering their head kept moving in the way. Each time they moved the hood seemed to obscure their face from Kairi's view. The second reason was she was scared for Namine. Who knows what sort of drink that person gave her friend. As if that person was some sort of dark devil trying to seduce the sweet little angel that was Namine. As Kairi began to move closer, the figure placed the can of soda on the counter top and grabbed Namine's hand, leading her out of the house through the back door.

"Damn," Kairi cursed under her breath. She was about to go after them, when Sora appeared out of no where.

"Kairi! Dance with me!" he shouted. From the smell of his breath, she could tell that he had drunk some of the spiked punch.

"Not now Sora!" Kairi hissed.

"Aww...come on!" the brunette whined.

"I said not now! Namine might be in danger!" That seemed to sober up the boy a bit.

"What? Why?"

"Did you invite anyone who came in all black leather?" Kairi asked as the two made their way through the back.

"None that I recall," Sora replied. The two of them entered the backyard and scanned for any traces of their friend. Sadly they found none. They did see Xion and Roxas talking to an almost drunk Axel. The two rushed up to the trio and Sora asked. "Did you see Namine pass by?"

"No…" Axel slurred as he hung off Xion and Roxas.

"Not really," Roxas answered.

"I think I saw her heading out to the front of the house with someone dressed in all black," Xion explained. "Why?"

"I didn't invite that person to the party," Sora explained. He then turned towards his twin. "Did you invite any dressed like that?"

"No…" Suddenly it dawned Roxas what the trouble was. "You mean a stranger could have kidnapped her!"

"Damn." The group, save Axel who sat down on a bench due to being dizzy, ran through the side gate and onto the sidewalk. Down the street, they saw the two making their way towards Namine's house. "Hey you stop right there!" Sora shouted. The duo down the street stopped and turned around. Kairi still couldn't see under the hood of the person and could not see their reaction. Namine on the other hand looked really vexed at them for appearing. "Get away from our friend!" The group then ran towards their friend

They watched as figure slapped his face with a gloved hand and turned towards Namine. He must have something since the blond girl whispered something back before standing in front of him. As Kairi and them got closer Namine gave them a smile before speaking.

"Hey guys. Shouldn't you be at the party?" she asked.

"Yeah we should, and you should go back to," Xion told her. The black haired teen glared at the mysterious figure standing behind Namine.

"No, no it's all right, I'm going out to dinner right now."

"With a stranger?" Roxas asked as he sized up the person, who still hasn't said anything yet. Namine giggled.

"Oh him?" she pointed at the person behind her. "He is not a stranger, he's a good friend."

"A good friend?" Kairi wondered. The blond girl pouted and looked at her friend behind her.

"You know you can show yourself. It's not like they don't know who you are." The figure released a sigh before chuckling. Kairi's eyes widened, as did the others, when they heard that chuckle. It was all to familiar for them.

"I guess you are right Nami," the figure replied. Taking off the hood, the group was surprised to see who was under it. It was none other than Riku. His mouth was set in a smirk as he looked at them, and his aqua eyes had a hint of mischief in them.

"Riku!" everyone shouted. Sora then tackled the boy and put him in a bear hug. "What are you doing here! Kairi said you probably couldn't make it!" The silver haired teen managed to pry off his brunette friend only, to be hugged by Xion and Kairi, while getting a small bump on the head by Roxas. When they all let go of them, they all shared a smile.

"Seems, like none of you changed at all," he laughed.

"Neither have you," Roxas replied. Kairi just watched the interaction between everyone as she just looked at Riku. He really hadn't changed all that much. He still had that playful nature in him, yet at the same time had the aura of someone wise beyond their years. She did notice that he was more toned and had more muscles under that jacket of his. That made her blush just thinking about how they feel. Her eyes then caught just how he looked, his silver hair being illuminated by the moonlight. Not only that, the clothes contrasted his light skin, making him stand out more. As if some spirit has graced them with its presence.

'_Did he always look this good?_' she thought to herself. The boy ran a hand through his hair before laughing again.

"So what are you doing here Riku and where's your girlfriend?" Kairi asked once she was broken from her reveries. Riku smiled before laughing.

"Well, to be honest, I went to your party because my girlfriend was there," Riku replied. He then reached out and wrapped one arm around Namine's waist and pulled her close to him. "Isn't that right Nami?"

"Right Riku," Namine responded before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. That made everyone drop their jaw.

"You mean you...with her…how...what…when?" Sora was speechless, as he tried to comprehend what happened. Kairi was even more speechless than everyone else.

'_Riku...with Namine? How did that happen?'_ she demanded in her mind. _'When did Namine find the time and the courage to ask Riku? How can either of them do this without me knowing! I'm best friends with both of them, how can they not tell me?'_

"Well, you see she and I started going out about a month ago," Riku told them. Namine nodded.

"Remember last month when I went away with my art class for a week?" she asked. Everyone nodded, although for Kairi it was more numbly than the rest. "Well, we went and visited Radiant Garden University. I met up with Riku and he took me out on a date. Ever since then, we had a long distance relationship that we've been able to make work."

"The entire time Demyx was talking about my girlfriend, he was practically talking about Namine." Riku smiled at them again, as did Namine. "Now if you don't mind, I'm taking Namine for a change of clothes so we can go eat at a restaurant. Let's hang out tomorrow okay?"

"Alright, but you have a lot of explaining to do you hear?" Sora teased. He playfully punched Riku on the arm as he headed back towards his home to ensure it wasn't set on fire. Roxas gave the silver haired teen a roll of his eyes before going back as well.

"Tell me all about it later okay?" Xion whispered to Namine.

"Okay," Namine smiled at her. The duo then turned around and walked off, leaving Kairi all alone on the sidewalk. Her blue eyes trailing after the two, and glaring at their joined hands as they walked down the street.

"Kairi?" The red head turned around and saw Xion looking at her. "You coming back with us?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, just let me have a few moments okay," Kairi replied.

"Okay. I'll head back to the party now." As Xion left, Kairi looked back towards where the two were heading and her hands were clenched into fists as she saw the two joking around.

'_Why didn't they tell me?'_ Kept repeating itself in her head over and over again as she watched them go, and her knuckles turned white.

* * *

**Leave a Review.**


	5. Fire

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

On the night of Halloween, after Riku and Namine's revelation Kairi had a strange dream.

She dreamt of kingdoms in which she was a princess, Sora her prince and Riku was her dark knight. The trio would stand around a fireplace and laugh about all the good times.

She dreamt of being kidnapped by some evil force. Sora would slowly make his way to save her, while Riku would sell his soul to the devil just to see her safe. While it occurred, the flames in the fireplace increased.

She dreamt of making a choice between her prince and her knight, although she already knew the answer. The flame burned more fiercely than before..

She dreamt of marrying her prince. Kairi would later notice that her dark knight would stray away from her. To the white witch who would seduce him with her kindness and disarming smile. The fire in the hearth would grow so large and start to consume the fireplace.

She dreamt of the bliss between her and her prince, while watching the ever growing chasm that was created between her and her knight. Soon the fire from the hearth started to burn the walls of her castle.

She dreamt of her knight confessing his love to her, and her rejection of him. She would curse herself for saying that, knowing very well that she held some love for her knight. As the knight smiled softly at her telling her it was okay, the fire had reached the ceiling.

She dreamt of the knight leaving her kingdom, leaving her behind as the unrest between herself and her prince grew. The fire soon encompassing the great throne room she sat in.

She dreamt of the knight meeting the witch a top a hill far outside the walls of the kingdom. The two would look back at her castle before mounting the horse to leave. Now the entire castle is on fire.

She dreamt of herself looking out the window as she watched her knight leave her. Looking around Kairi saw the blissfully unaware prince laughing to himself. She felt the fire starting to consume her. She looked out the window one last time. The princess saw the two riding away into the sunset. The witch then turned around, looked directly at her and smirked. She mouthed a few words to her, and even though she was miles away Kairi still heard her. _"He's all mine now."_

* * *

Kairi woke up with a start. Her heart was beating rapidly as she sat up on her bed. A sheen of sweat was on her bed and she didn't feel so good. Standing up, she walked over to window to let in the cool night breeze. As she did, she saw a light on across the street. It was the light of Riku's room. She looked out and saw that the boy was sitting on his window sill, lost in thought. Kairi wanted to shout out to him, but didn't want to disturb the neighbors. The silver haired boy turned his head and saw her looking at him. He waved at her and she waved back, a smile on her face. After that odd unsettling nightmare, she felt at ease just seeing her smile at him.

* * *

Leave a review.


	6. Water

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Riku had an odd dream on that Halloween night.

He had found himself back on the beach of his childhood, when times were simpler.

He had found himself looking over to see all his friend goofing around, doing whatever they wanted. A young Axel goofing around with Roxas and Xion, splashing each other with water. Namine was sitting near the edge of the ocean, her feet soaking in the water.

He found himself looking over to the paopu tree. There he saw Kairi and Sora, sharing a paopu. Right there he knew that he would never be able to compete with Sora now.

Riku then found himself sitting alone at the shore line, allowing the water slowly reach him and wet him. As if it were to cleanse him of all those dark thoughts he had about the pair on the paopu tree.

He found himself looking out at see. On the horizon he noticed the raft, one he built by himself and his friends, drifting away on the calm ocean waters. He noted that the only two on the raft were Sora and Kairi.

He then found himself, jumping into the water. Vowing to forget all about the pain, the pain that had embedded itself into his heart as the two drifted away.

After a period of time, he soon found himself breaching the surface of the water. He felt better, it felt as if time under the water had let him feel better than he had in years. As if all the pain in his heart was washed away.

He then found Namine standing in front of him, a smile on her face and a towel in her hands. Accepting it, Riku dried himself off and joined her near the fire that Axel, Roxas and Xion set up. Casting only one last look towards the water, where the ship had sailed off. He mouthed a few choice words hoping that the wind would bring it to the receiver of the message. _"Goodbye Kairi."_

* * *

Riku woke up slowly. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only a little past two in the morning. It had only been a few hours since the end of his date with Namine. He rather enjoyed it. They had a simple dinner, strolled through the park and he bought her some new art supplies. They ended the night with a kiss, make out, goodbye. Riku only stopped since he heard Namine's dad coming towards the door. The smile on his face reappeared. He hadn't felt that good in so long. Especially not with a girl.

When he saw Kairi that night, he still felt some of his heartstrings being pulled just by seeing her. Luckily, the pain of seeing her wasn't as intense as it used to be. Now it was just a dull ache. All the time away and with Namine really numbed out the pain. Deciding to get some fresh air, the silver haired boy turned on the light and opened his window. Feeling the wind on his face, he sat down on the sill and closed his eyes. Even after all the parties that happened that night, Riku was glad for the quiet moments. A couple of seconds later, Riku turned to the right towards Kairi's house. He was surprised to see Kairi looking at him. Offering her a smile and a wave, he greeted her. She smiled and waved back. Although he was slowly getting over her, he would still admit that she looked rather pretty.

* * *

Leave a review.


	7. Handkerchief

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Leave a review.

* * *

"Sora come on," Kairi whined into her cell phone. "I want to go do something fun." It was the Saturday after Halloween and the girl was trying to get in contact with someone to hang out with. Sadly, most of her friends were grounded. Most of them for going to the party and getting drunk.

"Sorry Kairi," Sora told her. "My parents are mad at me and Roxas for throwing the party itself and having alcohol being served. We're lucky that Axel wasn't caught bringing the ooze. I won't be able to go out for anything for a long time." Kairi pouted, but forgot that Sora couldn't see her.

"Sora…"

"I'm so sorry again Kairi. Hey, I have to go away now. My mom is telling me to get off the phone. Again, I'm sorry."

"It's okay I guess," Kairi sighed. "I'll see if anyone else wants to hang out. Bye."

"Bye." As Sora hung up, Kairi sighed. Sadly most, if not all, her friends were grounded. All the parents had found out that there was booze during the party and well, they had gotten pretty mad.

"Now what am I going to do? Everyone is grounded. Maybe I can try Namine," Kairi said aloud to herself.

"No can do," a voice chirped. Kairi let out a scream and a startled jump. Turning around she saw Riku leaning against the doorframe and laughing.

"RIKU!" the red head shouted. "Don't scare me like that!" The silver haired boy raised his hands in a gesture of defeat, but continued to laugh. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend right now?" She then crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're mom let me in. Also if you're wondering about the whole Sora thing, I would if I could," Riku replied with a disappointed sigh. "Sadly she ate something this morning giving her food poisoning." He then frowned. "I wanted to take care of her, but she said I shouldn't so I won't get sick too. So now I decided to hang out with my best friend."

"Why aren't you at Sora's house then?"

"Because he's an idiot for drinking alcohol yesterday and grounded." Riku then smiled at her. "But is this your attempt to not hang out with me? I mean, if you don't want to have fun with me then…" Kairi walked up to Riku and playfully slapped him on his arm.

"I'd love to hang out with you Riku. You just don't have to be so teasing about it." Kairi smiled at him and Riku returned it with his own. "Just let me take a bath and get dressed." Riku rolled his eyes.

"I'll wait downstairs." The silver haired teen left the room and headed down the stairs for the living room.

Kairi smiled to herself as she closed the door. Even though she was still a tad bit angry at him for keeping his girlfriend a secret from her, but she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't want to hang out with her best friend. Going through her closest she went through her clothes. "What should I wear?" Kairi mumbled to herself. As she looked through her clothes, she was wondering what would match Riku's clothes that consisted of a black jacket, yellow shirt and pants: something simple and casual.

"Wait…" she muttered to herself. "Why am I acting as if this is a date?" She frowned. "That's not right at all." Reaching into her closet she took out a red t-shirt and a denim skirt. Taking grabbing a pair of underwear she rushed to the bathroom to take a bath. When she finished, Kairi brushed her hair and looking herself over in her mirror. Smiling to herself, she walked own the stairs only to find Riku looking at pictures on the table. "What are you up to?" she asked. Riku looked behind him and smiled gently.

"Just looking at old pictures of all of us," Riku replied. "We were all short back then." Kairi walked over and saw which picture he was looking at. It was of Kairi and Riku around the age of seven, although Kairi look a bit dirtied.

"I remember that day. That was the day some girls bullied me and you stopped them."

"Heh, yeah. I remember that day."

**Flashback**

A five year old Kairi was in a pink sundress and a matching backpack. Her chin length red hair was waving slightly in the island breeze. "I'm happy to finally go to school," Kairi said to herself as her mother left her. "I wonder where Sora is? He said he'd be in the same class as me." After sighing, Kairi entered the class building hoping for a good day.

Sadly it wouldn't be that way. When Sora came to the class, several girls got mad at her. She was the new girl who just moved into town and suddenly she was friends with the most popular kids on the island. So that led to them bullying her. She was thrown into some mud, causing her entire body get dirtied. "Stay away from Sora!" one of the girls shouted. When they left, Kairi was left alone. Slowly she started to cry and no one was coming to help her. The teachers were off in another part of the playground helping other kids.

"Why is everyone so mad at me?" Kairi sobbed. "I just made friend with Sora and everyone is mad at me." Slowly she heard some footsteps getting closer to her. Slowly looking up she saw a silver haired boy with a white shirt and yellow vest. He had a frown on his face and rather serious look in his eyes. Kairi's eyes widened, for she thought that he was going to hurt her too.

The boy sighed as held out a hand to her. "Let's get you out of the mud," he told her. Kairi looked at the hand in front of her and then back at the boy's stern face. Tentatively she reached out and he grabbed her arm. The boy then lead her to a bench. Kairi was stilly crying as the boy frowned. Reaching into his back pocket he produced a handkerchief. The boy then began to wipe away her tears, as well as wiping some of the mud from her face. "I'm sorry for what the girls did to you," the boy apologized.

Kairi then looked at the boy as he continued to wipe away mud with his handkerchief. The boy gave her a sad smile. "They got too attached to Sora and tend to get mad at almost everyone who gets close to them. Pretty crazy for a bunch of kindergarteners huh?" The red haired girl giggled slightly. "I'm Riku by the way, Sora's best friend."

"I'm Kairi, it's nice to meet you. You've been the only one nice to me the entire day."

"Sorry, about that again." Riku then gave her the handkerchief. "You should wipe yourself off a bit more." The silver haired boy then sat down next to her and looked around. "Sora's...um...fangirls tend to get rather mad when a new girl appears. You should have seen them when Xion appeared on the island. They wouldn't believe us when we said she didn't like Sora that way." Riku then ran a hand through his hair. "I'm only in first grade but I'm already handling all his messes. Again, I'm sorry for all the trouble Sora's fangirls put on you."

"It's...fine I guess. This was the only thing good thing that happened to me this entire day."

"How so?"

"Sora is too busy with all his fangirls and all the other girls scared away the boys from being my friend."

"I'll try to stop them too," Riku suggested. "Plus, Sora is rather…stupid and doesn't notice these things. I'll tell him you are here in school. He was so excited when you moved in last week."

"How do you know I moved in last week." Kairi then gave him back his handkerchief. "Thanks for letting me borrow your handkerchief."

"Keep it, I mean you got it dirtied with your mud. I'd rather not get your cooties," Riku teased. Kairi giggled at his little joke.

"I don't have cooties, you do." Riku rolled his eyes at her.

"It's good to see you smile Kairi. Seeing you pouting this entire day was rather annoying. This was the only time I could try to help you."

"Kairi what happened to you!" a teacher shouted as he finally came up to the duo. "You're all dirty and muddy!"

"A bunch of girls pushed her into some mud," Riku replied.

"Did they really Kairi?"

"Y-Yes…" Kairi stuttered.

"I see. I'll make sure they are punished. How about we, go and call your parents to pick you up."

"Can Riku come with me? I don't want to leave my friend."

"If you're sure." Kairi then looked at Riku who looked a rather confused.

"I'm your friend?" the silver haired boy asked.

"You are aren't you?" Kairi jutted out her bottom lip with big doe eyes. Riku rolled his eyes again, but smiled right afterwards.

"Sure, sure I am." Riku then followed the dirtied girl to the office.

**Flashback End**

"I kept that handkerchief you know," Kairi told Riku. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"That was over a decade ago, and you kept it?" the silver haired teen asked.

"It was a keep sake of the day you and I became friends."

"What a dork," Riku laughed at her. "But it's cute." Kairi giggled and smiled at him. "Well, it's note sharing paopu fruit but it works I guess. So you ready to go out?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Kairi smiled at him. Her thoughts suddenly went back to his sentence. Sharing paopu fruit was something she did with Sora. According to legend, those who shared paopu fruit would have their destinies intertwined. They would be part of each other's lives forever. Now that she thought about it, she wish she hadn't. Sora was always going on and on about the day they shared that paopu fruit, it was probably the reason they started dating each other. _'It's not like sharing paopu fruit, but I think it's better. You have been a good friend to me for a long time Riku._


	8. Riding

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Riku and Kairi had made it into town faster than she expected. They had ridden, to Kairi's horror, Riku's motorcycle. That had left the girl a bit shaken up and glaring at her friend. Riku had parked the bike near the front of the mall and had locked their helmets on the seat. The silver haired teen was laughing at his female best friend. Kairi gave him a glare then slapped his arm. "That was mean you jerk!" she shouted.

"Aw, Kairi admit it. You like the feel of the wind against your face," Riku teased.

"Not when I'm screaming for my life! You were going about eighty miles an hour on the freeway! What happens if we had crashed!"

"But we didn't." Riku saw the girl pouting and looking away. He rolled his eyes and nudged, her in the side. She glanced at him for a second then looked away. He nudged her again but this time instead of just glancing at him with a small smile. After another nudge, Kairi rolled her eyes but beamed at him.

"Fine, I enjoyed it okay. I mean it was almost like flying. Just next time do go so fast okay? I really don't want to die an early death." Kairi gave him a pout and Riku shook his head again.

"Fine fine." Riku then gave her a soft smile as he turned away from the mall. "Although Kairi, you have to remember something." The red head gave him a confused look before he shook his head one more time. "I'm your best friend. I wouldn't ever let anything bad happen to you." Riku then turned around and entered the building. Kairi was left outside to her thoughts.

She remembered the ride here. Although she was scared of riding the bike for the first time, she felt safe when Riku told her to hold on to him. He was someone who wouldn't let anything hurt her, and protect her if anything tried to harm her. He was her dark knight after all. A hint of red appeared on Kairi's face as she recollected the feel of his muscles.

'_He's a more toned now…I wonder what he looks like without his shirt._' Kairi shook her head. _'Bad Kairi! He's dating Namine and you're dating Sora! You're not supposed to fantasize about your best friend taking of his shirt and…_' Her mind started to steer into more naughtier depths after that.

"Hey slowpoke what's the hold up?" Riku shouted from inside the mall. Kairi shook her head, hoped the blush on her cheeks had disappeared and headed inside. The silver haired teen raised an eyebrow when she came in. "Why are you blushing?" That caused said blushing to deepen and Kairi to turn away.

"I-It's nothing! Just let's go something!" Kairi shouted as to change the subject. Riku laughed at his friend and started walking.

"Sure. I guess I'll buy you something to make up for scaring you I guess."

"Really?" Kairi asked cautiously.

"Yeah, it's also an early apology for when we ride back home." Kairi let out a groan as Riku led the way, a smirk gracing his face


	9. Love

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

After the day they had together, Kairi barely got to see Riku the rest of that small weekend. It was only in passing that she really had been able to talk to him. He was rather busy that night, when Namine got better, he took the girl out to dinner. At midnight, Kairi was still up and had gotten a phone call from Namine. Her blond friend was regaling her with the tale of their date and how romantic Riku was. Kairi had to restrain herself from telling the girl to shut up. The green eyed monster known as jealousy kept biting at her at every sentence that Namine said. Kairi had ended the call early saying that she felt sleepy.

That Sunday night Riku was practically attached to Namine at the hip. While they were hanging out at the Island where they hung out, Riku was always with Namine. Kairi watched with a frown on her face. She hated watching him as he frolicked with his girlfriend in the water, or using her lap as his pillow while she drew in her book and he rested. Kairi frowned as Namine and Riku shared a kiss under the stars. She curled up her fist as they lay next to each other that night and just talked to one another.

Early Monday morning, Riku was leaving to go back to class. She watched as Namine kissed him on the lips and he returned it, with large amounts of love in his body language. He gave Kairi a hug and a fist pound to all his friends that were male before getting in his car and driving off. That entire school day, Kairi was distracted from her classes. She was too busy thinking about the feelings she had felt when Riku had returned.

The feelings of jealousy and anger when she saw him with Namine. That butterflies in her stomach when he gave her a smile or a hug. The inappropriate amounts of naughty thoughts she had when he did anything to show off his body, and that disturbing dream on Halloween night. The dream that made her feel like she lost something. After much thought Kairi was unable to explain it to herself.

The only time Kairi was actually snapped out of these thoughts was when she and Sora had a fight that day. Something about him doing something stupid that she couldn't really remember. On her walk home, on her own due to the fight, she also had to put into perspective her now current feelings for Sora. They didn't have the same spark any more. She really didn't feel the same love she felt for him back then. There were no butterflies in her stomach, goofy smiles after kissing, no pangs of jealousy when he spoke to other girls...

Kairi's eyes widened. _'No, no, no, no, no!'_ she mentally screamed. She managed to get to her room and slammed the door before she let our a small panicked yell. "No! That can't be true!" she shouted at herself. "How can I be in love with Riku!"

_"Oh yes you are,"_ a tiny voice in the back of her head replied. _"You are in love with your other best friend."_

"But I can't be!" she shouted. She didn't notice she was arguing with a voice in her head. "I can't be! I love Sora!"

_"You were in love with the idea of being in love with Sora,"_ the voice taunted. _"You were so obsessed with him when you were younger that you just clung onto him. Even though Riku was the better friend."_

"But-"

_"Face it he was always there for you. When you moved here who was your first true friend? Riku. When you got sent to the hospital when you were ten who was the first one there?"_

"Riku…"

_"When you got lost in the woods when you were thirteen who found you first?"_

"Riku." Now that she thought about it, the voice was right. In almost situation she's been in Riku was there to help her out. It may have been due to the fact that he loves her, but she never thought about it. She just thought he was being a friend. Slowly her heart swelled up at every moment they had together, whether or not Sora was in them didn't matter. How she felt safe and secure when he was near by, how happy she always felt, how easily they could trust each other. Kairi came to one startling fact in her mind that took Riku being away for about a month to realize. "I really do love Riku." That was followed by a second thought.

_"And you rejected him," _the voice laughed. _"When you finally realized your feelings he is already out of your grasp. The blond witch already has her in the palm of her hands."_

It was with that thought, coupled with the images of Riku and Namine kissing, that brought Kairi to tears.


	10. Calm

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

It had been about a week after Halloween and that weekend Kairi came to a startling realization that she was in love with her other best brined. As of right now though, Kairi sat down across Namine on the blond girl's bed. Said artist was staring worriedly at her friend as she was sitting with her head down. "Is there something wrong Kairi?" Namine asked carefully.

"No…Yes…I don't know," Kairi replied shaking her head. "I'm confused right now that's all."

"Confused? What are you confused about?" Kairi sighed and stared Namine straight in the eye, just to look away a few seconds later.

"I'm not really confused per se, it just that I kind of came to a conclusion that was staring me in the face for the past few years and I'm only noticing it now." Namine put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"You can tell me anything Kairi, I'm your _female_ best friend after all," Namine reassured her. Kairi laughed a bit. The artist always had to say that word for word because if she said best friend Kairi would have stated that was Riku. Riku…Just saying his name caused her to sigh again.

"I know…but…it's complicated." When Kairi saw Namine raising an eyebrow, Kairi coughed a bit. "I want to tell you but it might change things between us."

"How so?" Namine asked unsurely.

"It may ruin our friendship," Kairi replied.

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with Riku." There, it was out in the open and everything was silent for a while. Kairi didn't know what she was waiting for, or what reaction Namine would have but she waited. Slowly Namine released Kairi's shoulder and reached for her hand.

"I kind of knew that," Namine stated calmly. This caused Kairi to snap her head towards her friend. The blond had a sad smile but it held such a confidence that was foreign on the girl's face. "I knew the moment you saw him during Halloween and the way you sounded irritated by my telling you of our date the Sunday he was here."

"You knew?" Kairi half-asked half-gasped.

"Kairi, I've been in love with Riku for a long while now. I've been in love with him ever since he volunteered to help me out when I was sick for an entire year all those years ago," Namine confessed. "I've studied all the girls around him and know if they like him or not based on their reaction. You and Xion were not exempt from this either. You're actions during that weekend showed to me that you did care for him in a more than friendly way." Namine then gave her a happier smile. "I'm actually happy you now noticed that you have feelings for him."

"You are?"

"Yeah, you seemed attracted to him even before that day you didn't notice it until he was gone."

"So, you're okay with me loving Riku?" Kairi asked again.

"Yup." This caused Kairi to blink.

"You're rather calm about this."

"I know," Namine told her again with a smile.

"Why?"

"Because it sort of helps my plans along."

"What plans?" Kairi asked a bit worried. It must have shown on her face for Namine seemed to frown.

"Don't worry it's nothing bad. It won't hurt anyone at all." Namine then saw Kairi frowning. "Don't worry I'll tell you about it later, but I need to speak to Riku first. He is part of my plans for the future after all. If he agrees to it I'll tell you."

"Okay…" Kairi seemed confused. "I'll take your word for it."

"You should also break up with Sora." Kairi was taken aback by that comment.

"What? Why?"

"It's so you two won't continue on with all your arguing. It would probably be for the better too," Namine explained. "It will save you from the pain of being with someone when you're love with someone else."

"Oh. Okay. I'll get to it then."

"Great!" Again the eerie calm the blond girl was giving off, made Kairi a bit wary of her at the moment, but she had faith that what her friend had in store was a good thing.


End file.
